kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate
Kate is daughter to Charlene and the biological daughter of John Redcorn (as a result of him cheating on Nancy). She is the half-sister of Drew and Joseph Gribble. Kate (born June 10, 1986) is about the same age as her half-brother, Joseph Gribble and notable has similar likings to Joseph, such as tomboyish activities. Another trait akin to Joseph is Kate's voice; while being higher than boys; Kate has a bigger and more booming voice than girls her age. Kate was voiced by Brittany Murphy using the voice she did for Joseph prior to Breckin Meyer taking over the role. "Untitled Blake McCormick Project" Kate first appears when her mother Charlene drives up to Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer, trying to find Bill's house; in turn, she introduced her kids, Kate and Drew. Kate compliments Hank's grass as being "beautiful" and "looks just like a golf course". Dale looks at her closely and says only, "Good afternoon...(takes a drag on cigarette) ... Kate". Later, when Hank discusses Charlene, Dale speaks about Kate, saying "there is something severely unright with that child." and proposes outrageous claims such as she may be 'pod-person', robot, or 'pod-bot' and intended to prove it. In turn, Hank tells Dale to "Ignore your gut. Just let it go and be happy for Bill." Dale eventually pursues to prove himself right anyways. As Bobby, Joseph, Drew, and Kate play Frisbee, Dale suggests to play a game, 'Who-can-pluck-the-longest-hair-from-their-head' and immediately calls Kate to go first. Kate, unsure, starts to decline but Dale interrupts her and plucks a hair anyways before yelling "You're the winner!" and going over a wooden fence. Joseph complains he didn't get a turn. Dale takes Kate's hair to a DNA lab to get proof she is not human. While playing video games, Joseph remarks her being good with the rocket launcher to which, she replies about liking hand grenades and watching the intestines blow out. As she continues playing, Joseph stares at her with possible admiration. Dale returns, first speaking to Hank about her DNA results who responds surprised to Dale's actions. Dale reveals he compares Kate's DNA with Joseph and they are indeed related and claims that Kate is his daughter. Dale explains that Joseph was, in his belief, conceived by aliens stealing his DNA who impregnated Nancy, then left his DNA with Charlene in hopes of creating a master race with Dale as the foundation. He expresses what troubles him is why the aliens did this; Hank, playing along, replies that aliens are unpredictable and he should do nothing. Hank reveals to Peggy the troubling news, who excitedly says "This is like sitting poolside by freakin' Melrose Place! The only question is: who to call first?" Hank tells Peggy not to as Bill finally has a good girlfriend and shouldn't cause trouble. Peggy exclaims she cannot keep the secret to herself, and starts thinking of who to tell only to realize they can't tell anyone without it getting out. Peggy looks out the patio doors and is troubled to see Joseph and Kate becoming alarmingly close. When Bobby walks in, Peggy asks pushily why he isn't with them, to which Bobby replies "it's like they only want to hang out with each other". Peggy encourages him to not get 'squeezed out' and fight for his place as the 'third musketeer' to which Bobby effectively intervenes the two. Meanwhile, Dale ponders the whole situation. He intentionally pretends to run into Bill, Charlene, Kate, and Drew eating lunch at a restaurant, where Bill politely asks him to sit with them. Dale agrees to "only for a minute" sitting next to Kate, scanning her with a metal detector behind her back, and inspecting her food for any 'subconscious thoughts,' resulting in nothing. He returns home and asks Nancy if she remembers anything about the alien the impregnated her and explains about testing Kate's DNA and similarity to Joseph's, to which she only replies "I need to make a call." When John Redcorn visits Nancy, she reveals he is Kate's father, to which the two start to fight in front of Dale, to his own confusion, and decides Hank may have been right and to do nothing. Bill reveals Charlene, Kate, and Drew agreed to move in with Bill, causing Dale to become angered and says Bill will not raise his daughter. Bill throws a party; Kate is seen with Joseph as they both start punching and destroying anthills. Bobby once again places himself between them. Dale is seen trying to scare Bill out of the idea of Charlene and her kids moving in; when he fails, he tries this approach with Charlene, who gives him a look and walks away. Giving up, Dale starts to walk away when he sees John Redcorn hiding behind a bush, who says he wanted to see Joseph's sister. Dale hides with him and points out Kate's mother; John gasps, addressing her as "Candy". Dale expresses his failure in trying to turn Charlene away from Bill and suggests for John to romance Charlene out of her relationship with Bill, to which John accepts. While at the grocery store, Dale gets Bill away from Charlene and John approaches her, addressing her as "Candy", who says she hasn't gone by her stage name in years. Bill becomes stressed as Charlene repeatedly goes out with John, covering it up as 'going out with some old girlfriends'. Dale rushes John to end Charlene and Bill's relationship. Charlene comments on Bill being "good with Kate and Drew". Kate is seen briefly playing video games. Dale reveals to Hank and Boomhauer that John Redcorn is 'stealing Charlene from Bill'. Hank makes Dale reveal to Bill that he set up Charlene and John Redcorn and that Charlene has been seeing John, not old friends. Dale explains he lost it and it slips out that Kate is his daughter, confusing Bill, who turns to Hank who only nods his head. Bill reacts calmly, stressing he doesn't feel cut out to be a father. Charlene, Kate, and Drew are next seen by to a moving truck as it loads, and it's revealed they are moving in with John Redcorn. Kate is last seen being driven away and as she passes Bobby and Joseph on their bikes, she put her hand to the car window with a sad face. Joseph expresses his feelings towards Kate as "the other half of my soul"; the episode ends with Joseph also commenting "she had a lot of eyebrows for a chick". Kate, Charlene, and Drew have not been seen or mentioned since. Appearances Season 12 * Untitled Blake McCormick Project Trivia *John Redcorn only knew her mother, Charlene, by her stage name "Candy". *Ironically, Dale's meddling was probably for the best, as it would have been an incestuous relationship if Kate and Joseph had started dating because of both of them being half-siblings. *It's possible that Kate found out about being related to Joseph after moving in with John Redcorn. Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gribbles Category:One Time Characters Category:Season 12